Eternal Love and Killer Seduction
by Silent Broken Heart
Summary: This is the sequel to The Missing Piece. Infiltration, a traitor and lots more! Read to find out! Rated T-May include some swearing but if there is it won't be much at all!
1. Preface

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back in record time! The sequel! Do you like the name? Here is the preface! Chapter 1 will hopefully be up in a few days, I just have to plan everything out properly and we will be in business! Review to tell me what you think!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Eternal Love and Killer Seduction

Preface

It would be a fight to the death, no doubt about it. We were outnumbered and even with our new found elemental powers it would be hard to win, nearly impossible. Even if we did we would not come out unharmed, maybe even some of us dead.

The forest surrounded us; tree branches hung overhead blocking the sun from us. Only some rays got through, enough for the knife to be glistening.

They were stronger, tougher, smarter and nearly impossible to kill. The knife afore mentioned was held to Iggy's throat making us all edgy. How did we let ourselves get into this mess?

Surprisingly, the new Gamma creations were all they had left. Without them they would fall, the new creations were all girls. The girls looked only about our age and sweet as sugar but we knew better.

Strongly we stood together waiting for something to happen, if we attacked first then Iggy would die. The girl who held Iggy hostage pressed the knife into his skin slightly drawing red blood that dribbled down his neck.

Iggy didn't make a sound wanting to sound strong though it hurt like hell. Everyone's thoughts echoed the same thing,

_We might not make it out of this alive._

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUHGT PLEASE! FIRST CHAPTER UP SOON!**

TO MY FRIEND HOLLY: I GOT MY SEQUEL UP FIRST! HEHE!


	2. A Birthday Fit For Two

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the long wait but I had been writing non stop lately and not just for this story so I needed a break so I took a couple days off but now I am back and writing. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews! They make me happy!**

**SBH**

**XxoxX**

I felt Jake's lips press to my forehead waking me up instantly; I smiled while keeping my eyes shut and just relaxing into his arms which were around me.

"Good morning gorgeous, how does it feel to be another year older?" Jake's voice whispered into my hair tickling my skin.

I whacked his arm playfully,

"Never remind a woman of her age." I pretended to scold him.

"I did no such thing." He replied in mock horror.

"You said I was getting older and that's bad enough." I replied snuggling into Jake's warm chest which was shaking as he laughed.

I dragged Jake with me into the lounge where I flopped on the couch. Yawning I took in the room, something about it was different. Not the couch, not the TV, oh, I know, maybe it's the fact that the place was set up for a party!

Groaning I sat up and saw the Flock were already up and gathered round the dining room smiling at me.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked trying to sound angry though I did appreciate the effort they had put in.

"Easy, I wanted a party and no way were you not having one." Iggy answered walking into the room smiling happily.

I grabbed a cushion off the couch and threw it at Iggy's head managing to hit my target first try though I was prepared to throw another he dashed off into the kitchen saying he was going to make a gigantic breakfast.

It had been three months since Jake had kissed me, I still can't believe we are together and now we even share a room. That's right, a room as in a room in a house. We were on the move once again but settling for a little while.

We had broken into a house that had four bedrooms so people had to share and I was glad me and Jake were, so worth it. It wasn't an abandoned house, more like a house only used in summer. The owners spent six months here during the summer period and six months in another house where it is summer. Summer all year long, that would be pretty darn awesome.

After a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, French toast, sausages, hash browns and orange juice it was apparently time for presents. This shall be interesting.

"Iggy gets his first since he likes parties so much." This would just make me thank everyone, nearly cry (not in front of everyone of course) and get embarrassed because all attention will be on moi.

"Yes!" he said holding out his hands for his first one.

Gazzy jumps in front of us all and hands the rather badly wrapped present to his partner in crime.

Iggy's fingers ripped the paper off, his face lit up.

"Thanks man." Iggy fist bumped Gazzy while putting explosive supplies down on the side on him that was further from Max.

"We got you a joint present." Nudge and Angel told him getting a hug in return for the present.

Gazzy should have a paper wrapping class from Nudge and Angel because theirs looked professional, in fact maybe I should have a class from them.

Iggy held up a black t-shirt with white writing on it which made all of us laugh as Iggy sat there clueless.

"It says, I'm with stupid." My giggles escaped at the end unfortunately.

"Thanks Angel, thanks Nudge." Iggy said putting it in his present pile. I know that I'm with stupid isn't that funny but what his shirt really says is, Does this shirt make me look fat?

"Iggy, I reckon you will like my present best. For the next month you are allowed to build as many bombs as you want whenever you want and blow them up as long as no one gets hurt and the house doesn't get blown up. I won't confiscate anything." Max had paid for most of the kids present's anyway and Iggy knew that but man what Max just told him won't let him stop smiling. His mouth might be stuck that way soon.

"Mine's to open when you are alone." Fang told Iggy passing him a present that was oddly in the shape of a magazine. I think you can guess what type, the pervs.

"Last but not least, Jake and I got you this." Jake brought in a very large wrapped box and set it down at his feet.

Ripping off the paper quickly he found what was inside the box very great.

"Woah, is this a cooking set?" Iggy asked stunned.

"Yup, now you can expand your range." I smiled glad that he liked it. Jake and Iggy fist bumped, guys are too manly to hug anyone but little kids and their girlfriends.

Iggy hugged everyone and said thanks to everyone turned to me. I pressed my back into the back of the couch feeling Jake's hand intertwine with mine.

"Your turn Ally." Iggy said grinning evilly, I did not like the way he said that one bit.

Iggy passed me a small wrapped box; he was keeping his mind away from what was in the box the little bugger that he was. Timidly opening it I cringed seeing what was inside before putting it in my pocket so no one could see.

"Thanks Iggy, they will _really_ come in handy." I thanked him through gritted teeth while everyone else looked confused.

"Oh I know they will." Iggy said cracking up with laughter. I scowled; the silly goose gave me a pack of flavoured condoms. Real nice.

Next up was Angel, Nudge and Gazzy who had combined their money to buy me…a dress. I stared at it in horror for a few moments before forcing a smile on my face and hugging all three of them.

"Thanks guys, I will definitely wear this." It wasn't a bad dress it's just that I don't do dresses, at all. It was a black boob tube dress that went to just above my knees and had a thick white ribbon around the middle just under the bust that tied into a bow at the back. Please kill me now.

"I didn't know what to get you so…" Gazzy trailed off awkwardly.

"It's okay Gaz, I totally understand." I said ruffling his hair slightly.

Max and Fang's present was by far my favourite so far. It was a photo frame that held two photos, one photo was of all of us and the other was just of me and Jake. The frame was silver and had two thick wires that twisted together kind of like vines.

"Thanks Max, Thanks Fang. This means a lot to me." I would always keep this.

This was my best birthday ever.

"My present will be given to you later." Jake said, a private present?

"I hope it's not to do with Iggy's present." I warned, I didn't consider that a present.

"Is that all you think about?" Jake asked laughing.

"No, is that all _you_ think about Jake?" I retorted.

"Actually yes it is thank you very much." He joked.

"You're such a guy."

"Well I sure as hell hope so Al."

We smiled at each other happily.

"Would the two love birds like to come have some cake?" Iggy asked sweetly moving between us then realized his mistake.

"I should move shouldn't I?" Iggy asked.

"Oh yeah." I chased him into the kitchen laughing, sure we fought but Iggy was like a big brother to me. It was always fun having him around.

In the dining room which was just off from the kitchen was a large cake but the cool part about the cake was half was chocolate and had happy birthday Ally on it while the other half was vanilla and had happy birthday Iggy.

"Woah!" Iggy and I said together.

I can tell you one thing, the cake tasted even better then it looked!

"Thanks guys!" I smiled at the flock as they finished off their pieces.

"I'm knackered so I'm just gonna head on up to bed. Night." I was dead tired and couldn't wait to go to sleep. Angel came and gave me a kiss on the cheek good night, she was a real sweet kid.

At the foot of the stairs I felt arms pick me up, I looked up stunned to see Jake's eyes staring down at me. I settled against his chest as he carried me up bridle style not really caring that he was carrying me.

The end of the day was here and I was exhausted. Jake lay down on the bed with me following resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes happily.

"Is it later yet?" I asked him sleepily.

"If you sit up then it can be." I sat up quickly and crossed my legs Indian style waiting for my present from Jake, the one that mattered the most to me. Jake rummaged through the bedside draw quietly until he must have found what he was looking for.

Slowly turning he sat opposite me and produced a small dark blue velvet ring box. I stared at it curiously for a few moments before Jake opened the box to show a ring that I instantly loved.

It was simple but not all at the same time, exactly my style. The ring was silver; it had a small but elegant diamond that was held in place by two VERY thin bands that twisted together. It was gorgeous.

I felt a tear trickle down my face before I flung myself at him and hugged him hard, careful to keep my electricity at bay.

"I love it Jake, thank you sooo much!"

"Do you want a closer look at it?" Jake asked taking it out.

"Can I put it on?" I asked excitedly.

He smiled gently but looked kind of upset; as if I had missed something but before I could think about it he smiled at me and made me forget my worries.

Jake picked up my left hand and put it on my ring finger. Isn't that supposed to be my wedding finger? Oh well, it didn't really bother me. He wouldn't be asking me that for a long time.

We both got under the covers and snuggled up together. Jake reached over to the lamp and turned it off leaving us in darkness.

"I love you Jake." I whispered as I fell into sleep but before I did I swear I heard Jake reply.

"I love you too, if only you knew."

**Review? This took me forever and I really made an effort to make it really long. In word it's just on seven pages. My longest out of any story! =]**


	3. The Blind Guy Trick

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm really into this story so I'm going to try to do quick updates! In about five weeks time I probably won't be doing any updates on anything for about four days because I have some assessments coming up which are really important so yeah but not to worry. There will be many more updates before then and many more after!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

The Blind Guy Trick

"Please Max?" Iggy begged for the, oh, I don't know, thousandth time most likely.

Everyone's nerves were frazzled from Iggy's whining and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who wanted to hit him, nope I'm not.

"No Iggy, we don't need to." Max was getting very irritated.

"Where don't we need to go Max?" Angel asked looking up from playing with Celeste, yes Angel still had the bear and it was grubbier then ever.

"No where." Max would not win if Angel found out about the beach and gave her bambii eyes.

Iggy saw his opening and snatched it,

"The beach Angel, you want to go to the beach right?"

"Oh, yes! Please Max!" Angel begged.

"Yeah Max! Please please please please pleeeeeaaaassssseeee!" Nudge backed Angel up.

"Okay, fine. We will go to the beach. Happy now?" Max couldn't resist bambii eyes and I didn't blame her, those kids could get away with murder if they wanted.

"Very happy indeed Max." Iggy answered running out of the room to get changed.

I suppose I should go get ready too, getting up I went to my bedroom to find Jake already there looking for swim trunks.

"How'd you know we were going to the beach?" I asked searching through my own lot of clothes for something decent to wear but by the looks of it there was nothing but bikinis. Sometimes I hated Angel and Nudge.

"Well it was kind of obvious when Iggy ran down the hall screaming, beach bunnies here I come!" Jake replied changing into his trunks as I picked out a bikini.

Out of all the bikinis I had, which were three and I had never seen them before because they weren't actually mine, I chose the black and white one because it seemed like it may cover more then the others.

After changing into it I pulled on some jean shorts and a tank top. Grabbing a towel, sunglasses and some sandals I was ready to leave.

I held Jake's hand as we walked into the lounge where the rest of the flock were situated.

"Let's go." Max announced seeing us arrive.

Slipping outside we opened our wings and jumped into the sky, it was extra hot today so flying was tiring. The heat on my feathers was glorious and the beach would be a nice place to relax.

Unfortunately no one in the flock but Angel, Jake and I could shape shift so we were the only ones able to actually wear swim suits without having t-shirts over top. I felt sorry for them.

The beach was really close to the house and only took a five minute flight so before long we were standing on the hot sand laying out our beach towels and soaking up the sun.

Smiling I tied my hair up into a pony tail, took my tank top and shorts off then lay down on the beach towel to relax. Max was on my right while Fang and Jake were on my left. The kids had gone swimming and Iggy was dying. Not literally.

"I smell coconut oil; I hear the high pitched giggles, help a guy out and describe the beach bunnies." Iggy asked Jake and Fang. This got Max and I interested, we sat up and looked pointedly at our boyfriends.

"Sorry man, we love our girlfriends so we would never do anything like that." Fang replied smiling at Max nervously.

"Yeah," Jake added, "the other girls are no where as pretty, I mean gorgeous as our girlfriends." They were both sweating like pigs.

"They're sitting right there aren't they?" Iggy stated.

"Even if they weren't we would never do that." Fang told him flinching from our staring.

"You guys are whipped." Iggy announced. "I guess I'll just have to use the blind guy trick."

"What's that?" I asked Iggy as Max and I went to sit beside our guys.

Iggy walked away until he found a girl then 'accidentally' bumped into her.

"Pervert!" she yelled jumping away from him.

"I am SO sorry; I didn't know you were there. I'm blind." He said looking down, he even sounded sincere. I knew better.

"Aww, you're blind?" The girl asked going closer to him until she stood right beside him, the girl's friends all gathered round him until he was surrounded.

"What can we do to help?" A red head one asked him sweetly clinging onto his left arm.

"Well, you could all hang out with me and help me around." Iggy suggested sounding hopeful.

"Of course." a blond one said clinging to his right arm.

This was the most pathetic and sad thing I had ever seen.

As they walked past Iggy said something that only we would be able to hear,

"That is the blind guy trick."

**So? What do you think? The plot starts here. **


	4. Choices

**Hey guys,**

**School just started back for me today, eight more weeks and I get an eight week break before the new year of school. So looking forward to it! =] Enjoy the chapter and review!**** I have nothing against red heads by the way!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

**Dramaqueen-144: Thanks for the review tork, and I know you love the blind guy trick. You helped me come up with it. =]**

**Fencergirl1309: I'm glad you like it and you are right, this is where the plot comes in. ;)**

**mayball31695: Here is the chapter you have been waiting for, enjoy and thanks for reviewing like you always do. Lol**

**: Thanks for reviewing, yours always make me smile! =] **

**Nine reviews already and it's only the 3****rd**** chapter! I'm impressed guys, keep it up!**

Choices

The sun was shining, the waves were crashing, everyone's moods were great and I had one question zooming around my mind.

"Are you going to stop that soon?" I asked Jake lifting my sunglasses up and off my eyes so I could see his face better.

He smiled innocently sprinkling more of the warm sand onto my stomach; there was no breeze to blow it away so I had to keep wiping it off every few minutes.

"Nope." Was his answer, once again sprinkling more sand onto my stomach.

I groaned taking my sunglasses off fully tired of sunbathing.

"Why?" I asked brushing the new sand back to where it came from.

"I'm bored." Jake replied off handed, stopping for a few minutes but I knew he would start again so it was time to occupy him.

Sitting up I scooted closer to Jake smiling up at him mischievously.

"What?" Jake asked worriedly, everyone always panicked when I had this smile on my face.

"I know what we can do to stop you from being bored." I bit my lip innocently.

Slowly a smile lit up his face as he caught on.

"Oh really, would you care to tell me what this idea of yours is?" Jake crept closer to me till we were right next to each other.

"No, I'd rather show you." I answered suggestively.

Jake's face came closer to mine but just as his lips were about to touch mine…

"I have such a hard decision to make!" Iggy complained to us strutting up and plopping down onto the sand.

I sighed moving away from Jake and turning my attention to Iggy. I would much rather have been doing other things. Jake groaned leaning back on the sand for a moment before composing himself.

"You guys shouldn't be doing that type of stuff, there are kids around." Iggy laughed realising what he had been interrupting.

Glaring at him I asked, "What's your _big_ decision Iggy?"

The sooner this conversation was over I could get back to my earlier activities.

Max and Fang walked up and sat back down on their towels beside us; scratch the whole getting back to earlier activities plan.

"What's going on guys?" Max asked holding Fang's hand.

"I can't decide between Courtney the blonde or Sarah the red head." Iggy sighed. "You've had experience with this Fang, who should I choose?"

Max was holding Fang's hand pretty tight and it looked pretty painful, I guess Iggy had hit a nerve.

"Oh blonde for sure, red heads are terrible." Fang answered quickly, sighing when Max loosened her grip.

"Okay, Courtney it is." Iggy jumped up.

"I thought you liked the black haired girl." Gazzy said walking up behind him, completely soaked from swimming in the ocean. I could see the girls running up the beach towards us, nearly time to go home.

"Yeah, Samara was great but too bitchy." With that said Iggy ran off towards Courtney. Luckily I could read thoughts; this would be an interesting show.

"Hey Courtypie, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?" Iggy asked.

Courtney flung herself at Iggy hugging him,

"Of course I will Iggyboo!" She screeched.

How the hell could he put up with her? Her voice alone would make someone go crazy.

Pulling away she pecked him on the lips, wrote her phone number on his hand and ran off towards the other girls.

Iggy stumbled back towards us with a big sticky lip gloss mark on his cheek.

We smothered our laughter but he knew.

"What?" Iggy asked confused.

"Oh. Nothing Iggy." Nudge laughed.

Looking back over I saw the group of girl's containing Courtney, they were talking and for some reason I didn't trust them one bit.

**Well? Not one of my best but it gets really good from now on. =]**


	5. Wings Are a No No

**Hey guys,**

**Now, I've been planning on answering reviews in AN's but I can't be bothered today (I know that sounds bad but it's not) so I just want to say a HUGE thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the story, it means a lot! =]**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Wings Are a No No

(5 days later)

Iggy was normally a tidy guy but today it was like he had turned into another person. Iggy also never worried about how he looked so when he dragged me into his room for my opinion and we had trouble opening the door, in fact this took four of us to do, I knew something was _very_ wrong.

"Is this shirt good, and don't give me crap, I want to know the truth. It is a life or death situation." Iggy pleaded, I was basically the only girl he could turn to in the house for help. Max wasn't into the clothes thing, Nudge was too into the clothes thing and Angel would just want to put him in pink so apparently moi was needed.

"Well if maybe you told me what this life or death situation was I would tell you." I bargained hanging up the nth pair of pants he had in the wardrobe.

Iggy blushed looking down,

"Well…Courtney is coming over this afternoon."

"Here? Courtney is coming here?" I asked, no way was I going to be here when they bimbo was. I could just imagine losing brain cells through her mindless chatter.

"Well yeah, we've been on two dates and she wants to meet you guys so don't think you can't be here." Iggy warned me.

I groaned,

"Iggy, you know I don't like being around her. I don't understand how you can stand her! Oh and put this shirt on," I instructed throwing him one that was already discarded on the floor, "The one you are wearing right now clashes with your jeans."

"Thanks." Iggy muttered changing tops as I finished cleaning up the mess he had made in his room.

"Now if you don't need me in here anymore to hold your hand I'm going to mentally prepare myself for the on coming torture that is your girlfriend." I shook my head walking from the room into the lounge to where the others in the flock were.

"Just a heads up guys, you can't leave the house because courtypie is coming round and wants to meet us properly." I sung walking through the room into the kitchen.

Grumbles of agitation could be heard from the lounge.

After getting a glass of water I padded back into the lounge to sit down in Jake's lap, his arms wrapping around my waste instantly. Iggy then traipsed into the room looking nervous as hell.

"Can you guys all be nice? Don't scare her away?" Iggy asked leaning against the wall.

We all smiled innocently,

"Why on earth would we do that to that lovely smart girl?" Max asked sarcastically.

He scowled angrily,

"She's important guys."

"Okay, okay. We will all be good." Max sighed, fun was over.

The doorbell resounded through the house making us wince slightly.

Iggy basically ran from the room miraculously not tripping on anything and went to answer the door. Moments later the happy couple came in beaming.

"Hi everyone, I am sooooo super happy to meet you all!" Courtney squealed excitedly.

Sure this was the first time we had met but whenever Iggy took her on a date she insisted on meeting him here so I always heard her annoying thoughts, a sure headache inducer.

"So from left to right this is Max, Fang, Jacob and Ally, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." Iggy introduced us.

"This is just so exciting; we are going to be such great friends!" Courtney's pitch of voice was very high making us all flinch away from her. Even Iggy seemed a little out of it when she talked.

When no one said anything Iggy stared in my direction, damn him,

"Um yeah, great friends, definitely." I said totally unenthusiastic but she didn't seem to realize.

"Totally, we should go shopping together sometime. You would look great in a mini skirt." She commented. She just made it a whole lot more awkward.

"Sounds great, well I've got some things I need to do and so does Jake so we are just going to leave now." I said trying to smile but it coming out more like a grimace while dragging Jake out of the room with me.

"Thanks, if you had left me there I may have just died." Jake whispered in case she could still hear us.

"Well it wouldn't be very fun on my own so yeah." I answered simply.

A knock came on the bedroom door,

"Is she gone?" I called to whoever was there.

"Yeah." Iggy replied.

"Oh thank god!" I nearly screamed, about an hour ago I had given up and taken panadol to get rid of my headache.

"Flock meeting in the lounge now." Iggy called through the door.

Curiously I looked into Iggy's head to see what it was about, _Get out of my head Ally and wait just like everyone else._

Darn it, I pouted causing Jake to laugh as we made our way down the stairs hand in hand.

We plopped down on the floor by the couch as everyone entered the room and sat.

"Okay, I know I haven't known Courtney long but…" Iggy paused for a moment.

"Your proposing to her?!" Nudge gasped, it sure sounded like it.

"NO!" Iggy nearly screamed, we all knew Iggy was the least likely to get married.

"Then what?" Fang asked from his position by Max.

"To be blunt, I want to tell her about the wings." Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock.

Oh hale no he didn't.

"We can trust her." Iggy said.

"No Iggy, nothing you say will change my answer. Courtney will not know about our past." Max told him, her voice was stern and she sounded angry.

Iggy stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

There was one thing all of us were clear on, we can't trust Courtney.

**Review and you might get another chapter by tomorrow night! Maybe even tonight if you are REALLY lucky. =]**


	6. Two Faced Cow

**Hey everyone!**

**It's Monday night and I'm feeling like chicken tonight! Yeah, sorry, random bit over. Anyway, here is the next chapter nice and fast that I actually wrote last night but couldn't post because I had hand written it so here it is! Enjoy!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Two Faced Cow

It was go time, this would be one of the hardest fights I would ever have and it would begin when those two words were said. Two words and all fate would be decided…

"WATER FIGHT!" Gazzy yelled directing his first water bomb at Angel which hit its target soaking her blond curls.

Angel giggled shaking water droplets everywhere before swooping after her older brother upon managing to hit him in the back. There were no set teams so you could go after anyone and everyone as many times as you wanted to. It was every person for themselves.

I looked down at the water fight breaking out down far below me and was glad that I could read minds so that I could come up here out of range of everyone else. Or so I'd thought at least.

"Hey babe. Enjoying the view?" Jake's voice asked casually from behind me.

"Hey. Yeah it's…" I turned around to face Jake but once I saw what he held I stopped mid sentence and froze on the spot, the only thing moving was my wings.

A mischievous grin was painted on his lips as he smirked at me knowing that he held fate in his left hand. This was not good one bit.

A water balloon sat cradled in Jake's hand; if he threw that at me he was as good as dead.

"Don't you dare Jake." I paused seeing his grin grow wider. "Jacob, if you throw that water balloon at me I swear…" I left my threat hanging in the air around us.

After a slight pause for deliberation I felt water hit my face, that boy was going down.

"You are gonna get it Jake!" I screamed chasing after him for a while till he landed with me close behind.

I tackled him to the ground causing us to roll a few times before stopping with him situated on top on me. A moments silence followed before we were laughing so hard tears nearly streaked down our faces.

Some odd thoughts caught my attention causing me to push Jake off me and scramble to my feet. Oh no!

"GET DOWN NOW!" I screamed urgency laced in my voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" Max called to me, it was too late now.

The backdoor opened to reveal a girl about fifteen who looked like a supermodel. Long blond hair cascaded down past her shoulders, bright green eyes twinkled with innocence that wasn't there, tall, tanned and just the right amount of freckles on her nose. It was Courtney.

Stepping outside she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock at the sight of our wings. This was worse than bad.

Courtney's nose crinkled slightly when she smiled at Iggy adoringly. We had just told her our story and none of us liked her knowing.

"That's horrible Iggyboo, how could someone do something like that to you? It's okay though, I love you even more now!" Courtney feigned sincerity which somehow Iggy bought.

"I've got to go to the little girl's room so I'll brb." The preppy ness never stopped with this girl. She ran from the room giggling slightly.

Normal talk resumed now that she was gone, even though the break was short it was much needed. Once ten minutes had gone by I knew something wasn't right so I left the lounge unnoticed and went to the door of the bathroom where I could hear Courtney's voice which was sweet at all.

A slight whimpering and sobbing came from inside the walls of the bathroom.

"Listen you little bitch, nothing you say or do will break me and Iggy up so keep your mouth shut or it'll be bye bye birdie. Got it?" Courtney threatened Angel who had gone to the bathroom just before Courtney.

I opened the door and strode in slamming Courtney against the wall keeping her in a position which would choke her slightly but not enough to kill her or make her pass out.

"If you _ever_ threaten Angel or _any_ of the flock ever again I will kick your slutty ass from here to Jamaica, you will live to regret it if you do I can promise you that." I hissed letting her go.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ally, Angel and I were just having a friendly chat." Courtney explained smiling nicely. "Remember what I said."

With that said she was gone. I snorted,

"Friendly my ass."

I squatted down in front of Angel and hugged her before holding her at arms length.

"You okay?" I asked her wiping away the tears on her face.

"Yeah. Thanks Ally." Angel whispered hugging me back.

"Any time."

Max's mum Dr Martinez was calling to see how we were doing but everyone else was busy at the moment so it was just Max and I talking to her on speaker phone.

"So tell me about the house." Dr M asked, her voice was very motherly but slightly blurry over the speaker phone.

"Well, it has four bedrooms each with their own bathroom, a huge kitchen which Iggy loves, lounge and dining room. The usual rooms in a house, it's basically gigantic but great." Max explained trying to make sure the topic stayed away from the bedroom part but it did not work.

"Four bedrooms? Whose sharing?" Dr M asked curiously though I could tell she was probably worrying.

Max and I looked at each other for a moment, this conversation had just become awkward.

"Well Angel and Nudge share one room. Iggy and Gazzy share another…" Max said looking pointedly at me to carry on.

"So you and Ally share a room and Fang and Jake share one?" Dr M asked quickly before I could open my mouth.

"Not exactly. You see Jake and I share a room as do Max and Fang." I explained slowly feeling like I was in a mine field and I had just stepped on one.

Silence filled the room before the explosion.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE BOTH TOO YOUNG!" Dr M yelled through the phone.

"It's okay, we don't do anything." Max soothed.

I couldn't say any more without lying.

**So what do you think? Please review and once again thanks to all that have in past chapters which I hope will continue doing so. : Sometimes I wonder if you are physic because you tend to get close to a lot of things. 0_o**


	7. Look What the Cat Dragged In

**Hey guys,**

**Next chapter here nice and fast. In the bottom AN of the last chapter the message bit about being physic was for rainbow wings but fanfiction deleted their name for some reason so yeah that was for you rainbow wings. Enjoy and Review!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Look What the Cat Dragged In

"Get up Jake!" I shook his shoulder roughly because sweetly hadn't worked.

Jake rolled over to face me grinning madly, black eyes shining in the morning sun that floated through the open window to our room.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" He asked.

"A little, now eight year old, girl's smiling face because she has everyone in her family at her birthday party." I answered grabbing Jake's hands trying desperately to pull him out of the bed.

He was a lot stronger than me and he decided that now would be the perfect time to show that strength by pulling me down onto his chest and wrapping his arms securely around me waist ensuring I had no escape.

"Sure there isn't something else?" Jake asked with his face _very_ close to mine.

"We'll see later, now get up and come help with the party." I gave him a chastised kiss and managed to get out of Jake's warm embrace then leave the room.

"Do you ever think of anything other than that?" I yelled back to Jake.

"You tell me." Was his reply, I shook my head laughing. Guess not.

When I strolled into the lounge for party set up duty I was shocked at how much pink there was. Nudge had gone out with Angel this morning to the park so that it would be a surprise.

Pink streamers hung from the ceiling above, pink balloons we all over the room, pink wrapped presents sat atop a table next to a giant six tiered pink glittery cake. I could have gagged but instead I smiled knowing that Angel would love it and seeing her smile was thanks enough.

"Where do you need me?" I asked Max as I saw Jake come in, nearly faint from the amount of pink, wince, then put Angel's present from us on the table with the others.

"Well the only thing we need to do is make some more streamers so you just need to measure them out, cut them then stick them to the ceiling with celotape." Max answered pointing to pink paper, scissors and celotape.

I got to work cutting the streamers and finally got around ten of them done which was all that we needed.

"Jake can you come lift me up to tape these streamers to the ceiling?" I asked sweetly to which he nodded and came over to help.

Jake grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up high enough that I could reach the ceiling, we got five done before Jake put me down to move onto the next area.

Jake once again lifted me up, I taped one and the door flew open to reveal a party crasher and a flock member. They were both going to get it.

**I am so sorry that it is so short but I don't have time to write anymore and I won't be updating till about Tuesday as I will be in another city till Monday night. I have so much to do tonight as well, packing, studying for a test tomorrow, other homework and I don't have much more time to do it so I promise the next chapter will be much longer. 1000 at the min! xxx Review!**


	8. Sticks, Stones, and Broken Bones

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry for this taking so long, I had really important exams but now they are over (FREEDOM!) so here is another chapter. Review! =]**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Courtney stood in the doorway smiling and giggling holding Iggy's hand. She had some nerve turning up to a flock only event, especially Angel's birthday of all things.

"Happy birthday Angel." Iggy said bending down to give Angel a hug. She had just walked in, her face had lit up at the room but an instant frown turned up when she noticed who was here.

"Thanks Iggy, but why did you bring the devil incarnate." Angel hissed the last part at Courtney; they had a glare off as Iggy stood up confused.

"That's not nice Angel." Iggy scolded her causing Courtney to smirk triumphantly.

"Do you want to open your presents Angel?" Max asked pointing to the pile of presents.

"Yes!" Angel bounced over to the pile with us walking after her.

Angel first picked up a small box that was wrapped a little off but still pretty good since it was from Gazzy. His wrapping skills had not become better. Upon opening the present he found a silver bracelet with a charm on it that was an angel, surprise surprise.

Angel hugged Gazzy as he shrugged happy she liked it. Next she opened Nudge's present which turned out to be a baby blue dress that was knee length and a halter. There was slight beadwork on the bodice. Angel had recently adopted a love of drawing so Max and Fang had gotten her a drawing pad, pencils, pens, everything she could need.

"Here you go Angel; this is from Ally and I." Jake said handing her the present we had selected for her. Hopefully she would like it.

Whipping off the packaging she found a necklace, it was silver and had a tear drop shaped sapphire hanging down. It symbolised her water power so it was something special to her.

"Thanks guys!" she gave us both a hug, sweet kid that she is.

"Courtney has our present for you Angel but I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be back in a second." Iggy walked out of the room as Courtney gave Angel a gift bag.

Pulling out the contents Angel found a whole load of make up. Who gives make up to an eight year old?!

"Make up?" Angel asked stunned.

"You could use some." Courtney told her looking at her nails.

Iggy walked in at that moment. "Cake time?" he asked.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Angel, happy birthday to you!" Angel blew the candles out on her giant pink cake smiling happily.

Cutting it quickly we handed out plates, I passed one to Courtney,

"Ew, no thanks Ally. I don't want to get fat."

God I hated her. "Well I guess it's more for me than." I said through gritted teeth, when would this torture be over?

"You are so lucky Ally, you can eat what you want and not get fat. Unlike some people I know." Courtney said looking at Angel. Damn Iggy hadn't heard again.

Before I could attack her Jake put an arm around my waist in what would look like a boyfriend girlfriend thing but was really a restraining me type of thing. Fang was doing the same thing with Max so at least I wasn't the only one. Fang growled slightly under his breath but she didn't hear luckily.

"Oh Iggyboo, I have to leave. Walk me to the door?" Courtney asked sweetly grabbing Iggy's hand and leaving the room with him.

"Sorry this party was a dud Angel." I sighed.

"Its okay guys, even though she was here I still had a good birthday, one of the betters." Angel said smiling slightly, she is not a good liar.

A window banged upstairs, it came from mine and Jake's room. That's odd, neither Jake nor I opened a window.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to go close the window upstairs." I left the room quickly, ran up the stairs and walked down the hallway to my room.

I opened the door to my bedroom and found the window wide open, curtain blowing in the breeze, the room felt airy and dangerous.

Pushing the window shut I turned around and went to leave the room but something caught my eye. On the bed lay a bouquet of red roses wrapped in white paper and tied with a black ribbon. I slowly walked to the bed and picked up the envelope. My name was written on the front in cursive.

I will always know that writing no matter how long a period of time I don't see it. My fingers trembled as I opened the envelop carefully, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

I will never forget you Ally. I will always find you no matter how hard you try to hide. I'm coming for you sweetheart. Enjoy the roses.

X

I ripped the paper up into little bits and threw it in the bin along with the roses. My whole body shook as I leaned against the door then slid down to the ground. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

**I have a finish deadline for all my stories and I have one coming up very soon for my Twilight fanfiction so I will be spending a lot of time trying to get it finished but as soon as it is I will be trying to update this story once a day. I will try update again before December but no promises. Definitely a new chapter by December 1****st****. REVIEW!**


	9. Roses Are a Death Sentence

**Hey guys,**

**You better love me for this and review because I wasn't going to update again till after I finished What Lies In The Unknown but I am being nice and updating ELKS. Enjoy the chapter, it's got lots of fluff in it.**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Roses Are a Death Sentence

A swing seat was attached to the porch of the house, the weather was warm I was taking full advantage. I pushed the seat back and fourth with my feet just letting a slight breeze blow my hair across my face. It was relaxing and peaceful which was just what I need. Lately I'd been wound up tight not being able to let my guard down, I need some fun before things start getting difficult again. Little did I know that the fun I was seeking was coming.

_Ally? Could you come upstairs to my bedroom? I need to talk to you._

Angel's voice floated into my head, I sighed and got up entering the house. When I got to Angel's door I knocked hearing giggling inside, what was this about? The door was pushed open, hands grabbed me and dragged me inside, the door shutting behind me. They forced me to sit down on a chair.

"What's going on guys?" I asked as they kept a hand over my eyes.

What they told me next made me want to run for my life but it was too late as they had restrained me. I struggled but the only way I would be able to get free is if I hurt them and that was not likely to happen.

"Why?" I whined giving in.

"It's a surprise!" Angel laughed making sure I'd keep my eyes shut.

I'll fill you in on what's happening, all of the girls are making me over and dressing me up for reasons I don't know. Max was the only one not helping, she just wanted to watch and laugh at my attempts of escape which were all failing miserably. What a great friend she is.

Over the course of an hour make-up was applied to my face even against my protests, my hair was pulled here, there, and everywhere but finally they announced that they were in fact done.

Upon opening my eyes I couldn't believe that it was me staring back from the mirror in front of me. I could tell it was me but I looked…dare I say it, fantastic. Light blush coloured my cheeks while lip gloss made my lips shine. Eye liner outlined my eyes making them stand out and mascara made my lashes look twice as long. A tiny bit of light green eye shadow was applied to my eye lids but it wasn't amazingly noticeable, I was wearing make-up but it was still me if that made sense.

The top of my hair was straight and part of it was clipped back but my fringe wasn't while the bottom of my hair was like angel curls. I smiled fingering my hair, they could have just got me to make my hair like this but I wasn't going to be a downer to them so I kept my mouth shut. They looked very proud of their work.

"You guys going to tell me what this is for yet?" I asked seriously, the curiosity was killing me.

"You have to get dressed first. We can't tell you. You'll find out in fifteen minutes." Nudge told me bouncing on the spot looking like she was going to burst out of sheer excitement.

"Okay, what am I wearing?" I sighed knowing it was going to be a dress or a skirt, no way would they be nice and let me wear jeans.

They led me over to the bed where some clothes were, once I had them on I saw why they had picked them, they matched my make-up. It was a black boob tube dress that went to just above knee length with a tight bodice and flowing skirt. Small emerald green vines came up in lines on the skirt but stopped just before the bodice. I was wearing emerald green tights under the dress that went to just past my knees and black ballet slipper shoes.

"This is great guys but I still don't know why I'm wearing make-up and these clothes." I complained feeling so left out and confused, what was going on? This better not be a joke though I doubt they would put in this much work for a joke.

"Just go down the stairs and you'll find out at the bottom." Angel told me nearly pushing me out the door. This has been one of the weirdest days of my life; I might as well see what was happening.

I strolled down the stairs and at the bottom Jake was waiting for me, he was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt and black bottom three-quarter sleeve top over that was unbuttoned. His hair was messy like normal but it was cute hanging in front of his eyes.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

He smirked at me making my heart skip a beat,

"I'm taking you out on our first official date is what's happening."

I swear my mouth opened in shock, why?

Without saying another word Jake took my hand in his and led me out the door, we walked through the back yard until we got to the edge of a forest. We walked in silence for about five minutes when I knew I had to ask where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I whispered I felt if I spoke too loud it would ruin everything; the forest was quiet and peaceful.

"We're going to go relax and have fun." He just skipped around my question the word twister. I knew I'd just have to wait and see but luckily it didn't take long to get to our destination.

The sound of a small stream or brook was close by, after passing a few more trees I saw it. There was a clearing with a stream running through the centre but beside the stream where sun was shining down, no trees were covering the sky in the clearing, was a picnic laid out. This was so sweet of him.

We walked over to the blanket hand in hand before sitting down, I sat with my legs bent to the side of me since I was wearing a dress and I didn't want to flash Jake.

"This is really sweet Jake." I told him earnestly as he got out the picnic from the basket.

"It's no problem, Angel and Nudge offered to doll you up and I wanted to spend some more us time." Jake shrugged like it was nothing but I knew he was just showing me how much he cared about me. I loved him so much for it.

For a while we laughed, talked and relaxed while picking at our food. Both of us enjoying each others company, it had been a few hours and now we were getting onto the more serious topics.

"We need to do something soon; Courtney is taking Iggy away and turning him against us." I stated suddenly and out of no where.

Jake nodded agreeing,

"Maybe an intervention?" he suggested.

I mulled over it for a few seconds,

"That might work, there's something not right about her. She has an agenda but I can't figure out what yet."

Courtney's brain was like a rubics cube, I couldn't figure it out. It was like she could project fake thoughts instead of thinking real ones. I didn't know what was going on with her but it wasn't good at all.

"Let's not think about it for a little bit longer. This is meant to be about having fun." Jake told me gently while hugging me.

I turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. Jake was lying on the ground with me lying on top of him, I could never get sick of looking into his eyes, they showed so much.

"Okay. Thanks for doing this Jake. It means a lot."

I pushed my lips against his which eventually turned into a full blown make out session but the serenity never lasts with us. Roses fell from the sky above us making us bolt apart. One landed in my lap with a card tied to it.

_Having fun Ally? Savour it while it lasts._

I looked up at Jake ours eyes meeting instantly. I swallowed hard before I spoke.

"We need to get out of here."

**Review please, if I get some reviews I might review again before December 1****st****! Love you guys! **


	10. Igtervention Gone Wrong

**Hey my lovely readers,**

**I'm back and it's before December so give me a WOOT WOOT! I've managed to basically finish my twilight story so now I can focus on this story so I'll be popping out chapters like Santa does with presents on Christmas. That was an odd analogy but anyway, on with the story!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Igtervention gone wrong

This whole Courtney situation was out of control, there was something wrong with her and if we didn't act soon I don't know what will happen. I found Max sitting outside on the deck seemingly by herself but I knew Fang was sitting beside her blending in with his surroundings.

"Hey Fang." I nodded in the direction I though he was in, "Max, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Ally?" Max asked leaning against Fang making him move so he was visible again.

"There is something about Courtney that isn't right. She doesn't think like a person, it's like her thoughts are there for me to hear but they aren't her actual thoughts. It's hard to explain but basically what I'm trying to say is I think she's _really_ bad. To put it nicely." I finished finally; I think I'm spending too much time with Nudge.

"I know but what can we do? Iggy thinks he loves her but really I reckon he just loves getting into her pants. Or should I say skirt." Max sighed. An idea floated into my hair, either it would push Iggy away or it would work.

"How about an intervention? We could talk to him about it, tell him all the crap she's said and done." I suggested.

My arms wrapped around me waist and I rocked back and forth on the heels of my feet waiting for her answer. Cherry blossom trees were nearby and the pink flowers on them were enchanting. With the sun and the cherry blossom trees it seemed almost like a dream but I knew that my dreams were never nice. They consisted on _him_. I shook off those thoughts and looked at Max.

"Okay, Iggy should be home in five minutes or so. Can you get the rest of the flock into the lounge? It's a family matter and it might work better if everyone says something to him." Max told me standing up and brushing off the dirt from her jeans.

I walked briskly back inside but stopped when I got to the stairs,

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO COME TO THE LOUNGE NOW!" I yelled so everyone would hear. A stampede of feet came running down the stairs,

"What's happening?" Angel asked skipping down happily.

"We're having an intervention guys. We're going to try to get Iggy back."

* * *

Max was correct in saying that Iggy would be home in around five minutes, all of us had just sat down waiting for Iggy to get here and then he walked through the door looking happy as Larry. Strolling into the lounge he was met by silence.

"What's going on guys?" he asked confused since there was no noise coming from us. His face scrunched up listening to make sure we were in fact there.

"Why don't you sit down Iggy." Nudge told him gently.

"Uh, okay." He sat down on the couch with Nudge on his left and Gazzy and Angel on his right. I was standing by the window; I would talk when it was time for me too. Fang and Max sat on the love seat holding hands. Jake was across the room by the door leaning against the wall. His hair fell in his eyes in a really cute way, god, stop getting distracted by it Ally! I scolded myself.

"Are you guys going to explain what's going on soon because I've got a date with Courtney soon?" Iggy asked.

"Well, to be blunt we think that Courtney is…bad." Max told him getting straight to the point.

"Bad? Courtney wouldn't hurt a fly." He scoffed nearly laughing at how ludicrous it sounded.

"It's true Iggy, there's some things you should know." Max insisted.

"Like what? That you don't want me to be happy?" Iggy snapped.

"No Iggy," I said turning away from the window to look directly at him, "Her thoughts aren't right. It's like she's got thoughts that aren't hers covering up her real ones. Why would she do that? How can she do that without being bad?"

"You must be going crazy Ally cause that sounds insane." Iggy growled at me. He obviously didn't want to accept that his first girlfriend wasn't good.

"She yelled at Angel, called her a bitch and told her she needs to wear make up. She's seven for crying out loud! Can you not see what's right in front of your face Iggy? We're your family and she's trying to separate you from us." I whispered the end knowing from his thoughts that he wouldn't believe us even if we said she pulled out a gun and had shot one of us. It was hopeless.

"She was trying so hard to be your friend Ally but you just shot her down. You guys are pathetic, I'm out of here." Iggy stood up stalking angrily towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"I have a date." Iggy growled leaving the room and then the house. This was not good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jake's hand was holding my right one while he led me up the stairs to our room, it was late and Iggy still wasn't back from his date. I was dead tired and was considering making Jake carry me though I loathed the idea of being thought of as weak so I continued on my merry way traipsing behind him.

Jake reached our bedroom door first and opened it quickly taking a step inside but he soon shut the door making me bump into his back.

"Why'd you stop?" I yawned.

"Al, don't worry about this okay, but there's another bouquet of flower's on the windowsill.

The tiredness I had felt before dissipated instantly when Jake told me that sentence. I pushed past him and opened the door instantly seeing the roses on the windowsill under the open window. The window we had left closed and locked.

Stepping over to the flowers I pulled the note from the bunch and sat on the bed to read it. Jake pulled the card out of my hands seeing them shake,

_My darling Ally, _

_The time is nearer than you think. You're such a good girl for not running, you know that if you do I'll find you and it will make the pain you will soon experience feel like child's play. I can't wait to see you._

_X_

Jake read it aloud for me; I would not be able to sleep at all after this. Jake pulled me backwards so we were both lying down, my head was on his chest and he had pulled me tight to him as silent tears streaked down my face. Memories rushed back at me even though I tried to push them away, I buried my face into his chest letting my tears soak his shirt. His face was in my hair when he whispered to me,

"Don't worry Ally. He'll never touch you again. I promise. I'd die before I let him."

**Ominous music would be quite good right now. Enjoy and review please! =]**


	11. Gone

**Hello my readers,**

**I'm going to give you another chapter tonight so review and enjoy. Oh and : Courtney is third on my list of fictional characters to stab, that 'guy' is second cause I know more about him that you don't…yet and Dylan from the next MR book is top cause FAX should not be broken up. =]**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Gone

My pillow is comfier than usual, I thought to myself snuggling closer into its warmth. My pillow started to shake like it was laughing, wait, pillows don't laugh. I jumped up and away from my 'pillow' to find that I had actually been sleeping with my head on Jake's chest and he was the one laughing.

"You know, you're cute when your sleeping." He teased smiling at me.

"I'm not cute all of the time?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, of course you are.' Jake stuttered thinking he was in trouble.

"Oh shush Jake, I was kidding." I laughed lying back down beside him but not before I saw those damn red roses sitting on the windowsill.

I shuddered and got off the bed slowly to get dressed. Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue baby doll styled top that went to half way down my thighs. Putting on some socks and a pair of knee high dark blue chucks I quickly put a brush through my hair and left the room making sure I didn't see the flowers anymore. Jake would deal with it for me.

A jumped down the stairs wondering why there wasn't much noise, it was already nine in the morning but all I could hear was faint whispering from the lounge. I jogged down the long hallway and went through the door into the lounge starting to get worried. When I opened the door I saw all of the flock minus Iggy sitting on couches and chairs looking very worried. What was wrong?

"What's happening guys?" I asked curiously as I walked over to their grouping.

"It's Iggy." Fang told me only looking up for a second.

"What about Iggy?" I persisted, if they didn't tell me within the minute I was going into their heads privacy or not.

"He didn't come back last night." Gazzy told me with fear in his eyes.

Sure Iggy was mad but he wouldn't stay out all night and not with Courtney surely, well he did like her but why stay out all night and not come back even in the morning?

Something in my mind was nagging at me to look up so I did but didn't see anything out of the ordinary other than an envelope leaning against a photograph. An envelope? Cocking my head to the side I tried to remember there ever being an envelope in the room. I couldn't.

Walking over to where the envelope was situated I pulled it off the shelf and flicked open the tab so I could get the letter inside out. I pulled out the piece of paper and skimmed over it, with each word I read my panic rose. Who would do this?

"Ah, guys. You might want to see this." I mumbled rereading the letter shocked.

Max took the letter from my hands and read it out loud to everyone,

"Iggy is with us. If you want to see him alive again then as soon you get this letter come to the large clearing in the north east of the forest by your house."

Jake walked in as soon as Max had finished reading out the letter,

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing all of our faces.

"Iggy's gone."

* * *

We flew faster than we all thought possible and was at the clearing within ten minutes flat. Our wings guided us down; Angel was keeping a brave face even though we knew how upset she is. We were all upset but we held it together. It was possible this was a trap, a very big possibility and it was looking even more so like a trap when no one was there. Or so we thought.

The sun was mostly covered by clouds so we didn't have to cover our eyes as we scanned the clearing. Unluckily the trees were too dark to see within.

Cruel laughter erupted from within the trees and Iggy was led out with his hands tied together. The person who had Iggy was still in the shade so we couldn't see their face yet.

"I'm glad you came but it may be a little too late for your friend here." They told us finally stepping out into the light. Our faces darkened realising who it was that had Iggy. Many others we recognised and some we didn't stepped out into the light as well.

A knife was held against Iggy's throat slicing a line into his skin, dark red blood dripped down his neck and stained his shirt.

"Let the games begin."

**Review please! =]**


	12. Offers, Fights, and Flirts

**Hey guys,**

**First of all I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got the most reviews ever for a chapter last chapter I think. Your reviews always make me smile! This is the second to last chapter. I know its sad but there is some VERY exciting news that I will release next chapter. Enjoy and review! =]**

**Oh and I recommend reading a story called Violets by dramaqueen-144 and the sequel to it, Feel the Rain. It's really good! **

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Offers, Fights, and Flirts

Who says, let the games begin, when a person's life is at risk? Oh right, a maniac killer beach bunny called Courtney, that's who. She smiled cruelly at us at she pressed the knife in harder to Iggy's throat. Her comrades moved up till they were right beside her, they outnumbered us by about sixty. Some of them we had seen on the beach the day Iggy had asked Courtney out.

That means that no matter who Iggy had asked out it would have led to this situation. There was no way anyone was leaving until one side was gone. We started to transform getting ready for the fight of our lives. I could feel my hair growing out and changing, my sight enhanced and my clothes changed.

Everyone was slowly going through the transition but obviously the beach bunnies didn't know about our elemental powers and some looked about ready to faint at the sight of us. We were used to it now so it didn't bother us. Iggy must have sensed we were changing so he did too; Courtney was ready for it though and didn't flinch when his hair set on fire.

The knife pressed firmly against Iggy's neck glistened in the few rays of sunlight that shone down on us. Everyone's thoughts sounded the same,

_We might not make it out alive._

Courtney looked smug like she knew we were trapped though it was probably very obvious,

"Gamma and Itex never should have made creatures like all of you. You're obsolete so we _will_ kill you all. It's pathetic really. I mean we are so much better than all of you. Gamma has made the perfect human; we're smarter, stronger, and overall better." She bragged.

"Oh look, she knows big words. It's a miracle." I clapped and kept an innocent look on my face.

She scowled at me darkly,

"I'm not some dumb blonde; it was just easier to act like that. We mould to the type of people we are needed to be and Iggy needed me to be a dumb blonde slut so it's what I was."

"You mean you never liked me at all?!" Iggy asked incredulously.

"Oh Iggyboo, you know I love you." Courtney told him innocently before cackling manically. "Of course I didn't. Why would I ever love a blind idiot like you?"

Iggy's face dropped, he had actually liked her and she had just crushed his heart and his self esteem. What a bi-female dog. Courtney looked at each of us for a moment but her eyes stopped on Jake. I nearly growled at the cow eyes she started making. Luckily Jake looked like he was going to throw up from her looking at him like that.

"I'm glad you came Jacob. I want to present you with a proposition." Courtney flashed a blinding smile at him and continued, "I'd really like it if you'd join me." She batted her eyelashes trying to flirt with him, she had some nerve trying it on with my boyfriend.

"Back off. He's mine." I hissed at her making her head snap round to look at me.

"Oh honey, he is way too good for you. I'm sure he'd much rather be with _me_." Courtney told me looking like she knew he was going to be with her.

"News flash, he doesn't want to be with you." I retorted getting angry.

"He does too. Don't you Jacob?" She batted her eyelashes some more making my gag reflex show its ugly head.

"Uh, no thanks." Jake told her simply while glaring at her.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend or your not going to smiling for much longer." I glared full on at her, my blood sung as my anger boiled over. She noticed.

"Marissa," Courtney called to another blonde haired girl, "Please come here."

The girl ran up quickly and took over from Courtney so that she was the one holding the knife to Iggy's neck. She was quite short but I could tell she was stronger than she looked.

"You want a fight?" Courtney asked thinking I would say no, pfft, as if.

"Yes, bring it." I beckoned to her stepping away from the flock a bit.

"Dude, you've got a cat fight breaking out over you." I heard Fang whisper to Jake, guys, what can you do?

You know in the movies how you see people circling each other and sizing one another up, well that was what we were doing. I watched her every movement and checked her mind to see what she would do. Making a split decision she jumped at me surprising me and knocking me to the ground.

My breath left me when I hit the ground, I jumped back to my feet just in time for her next attack and man she was right about being strong. Her fist came for my face but I ducked grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. She kicked my knees making me stumble and she was able to get free from my grasp.

She paused for a moment but it was all the opening I needed, I gave her a round house kick to the chest sending her backwards and into a tree. Courtney fell to her knees trying to suck in air from being winded, as she got to her feet I ran at her and punched her in the face breaking her nose. Red blood gushed from her nose and I couldn't help but smile at her shocked face.

Her hand came up and slapped me across the face, I can't believe she slapped me. My hand shot to my cheek, who slaps? I mean a punch yeah but a slap? My anger reared its head once again causing me to tackle her to the ground once again winding her but not for long. Flinging me off she got to her feet and wiped a hand across her mouth, blood was now smeared on her arm.

"You know he's coming for you Ally. He won't give up. I know you remember him, the roses were a lovely touch don't you think. You used to think the beatings were bad but he's got something much worse planned now." Courtney laughed seeing that she had managed to get to me. I'd had enough. Lightening flashed in the sky from my anger.

Her hand came out to punch the side of my head, I guess hoping to knock me out but I caught her fist and sent electricity throughout her body frying her nerves and thank fully knocking her out cold. Standing up I left her body by the tree we were fighting by and went back to the flock's side. I would deal with her later, at the moment we had Iggy to worry about.

The whole place was in silence, everyone was staring at me. Has no one here ever seen a fight before? Marissa, the one holding the knife to Iggy's throat spoke since their leader was out cold.

"It's time to finish this." The beach bunnies grinned sadistically and started forwards toward us.

Jake had luckily been practising his Aether power lately which we didn't know till he did what happened next. Everything suddenly went cold and Jake was glowing slightly.

The beach bunnies stopped and stared as a howling black vortex opened up between them and us. Marissa dropped the knife in shock allowing Iggy to elbow her and escape her grasp. He created a wall of fire between them allowing him to get to the edge of the forest. All the girls turned and started towards him but it was too late, the howling from the vortex got louder and the wind picked up around us.

At first there didn't seem to be much of a change but we knew there was when Gamma's 'finest' creations were lifted off their feet and sucked in. Once none were left it closed and disappeared like it had never existed in the first place. Not a trace of it left.

"Iggy!" we called as he ran over to us. Angel ran up and hugged his waist only just tall enough to. Fang untied the ropes binding his hands and we all got the chance to welcome him back and hug him.

Somehow we had made it out alive though I don't know how. Now time to deal with the trash, I thought to myself. My eyes landed on the spot Courtney had been but she wasn't there.

I know she hadn't got sucked into the vortex so where on earth was she?

"Guys, where's Courtney?" I questioned, everyone searched the clearing but she was no where to be seen. I couldn't hear her thoughts either. She'd vanished.

"It's good to have you back Iggy. Put off beach bunnies?" I joked.

"Hell no." Some things never change.

**-Nudgey-, was that a better fight for you? I mean the Ally/Courtney fight by the way. I hope it was a bit better. Please review guys, the more I get the faster I write. I know it's cheesy but it actually works, good motivation. =]**


	13. Goodbyes Are Hard To Do

**Hey my faithful readers and reviewers,**

**It's the last chapter, the epilogue. It has a twist that you won't have expected AT ALL! Make sure you read the bottom Author's Note because it is REALLY IMPORTANT! Enjoy and Review!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Goodbyes Are Hard To Do

It was night time and it was time to leave. I placed the envelope against the fruit bowl on the dining room table knowing they would see it. Looking around the lounge once more I whispered one last thing and left.

"_I love you all."_

3rd Person POV

"It is good to be back." Iggy crowed flipping a pancake.

"I'm glad your back." Angel sung skipping over to the dining room table and sitting down. She swung her legs back and forth humming a familiar tune.

"Thanks Ange." Iggy laughed serving her a plate of freshly made pancakes with maple syrup on top.

"Morning Iggster." Fang said quietly patting him on the back.

"You know, I've been thinking. I should have gone for the red head." Iggy mumbled looking thoughtful.

"She was one of them too." Fang pointed out stuffing his mouth with pancake.

Iggy sighed flinging a hand to his forehead,

"The world wants me to be a prude forever!"

"Drama queen." Fang whispered out of hearing range of Iggy.

"I used to have dreams about my perfect girl." Iggy said dreamily nearly forgetting to flip the pancake that was cooking.

"Used to?" Max asked walking in and stealing one of Fang's pancakes much to his protest. "I hear you sleep talking about her all the time. You really are a perv by the way." She stated looking disgustedly at Iggy while he grinned widely. "Do you want a bite of my hotdog? I mean come on. At least I know in your dream she whacked you one for it."

Iggy blushed profusely not saying anything.

"What was she like?" Angel asked nibbling away at her food.

"She was perfect." Iggy sighed, "She has dark straight silky hair with dark enchanting eyes that seemed like they looked straight into your soul. Her skin was a soft golden brown and had a goddess like body and would eat a burger over a salad any day. She loves my cooking and would always laugh at my jokes. Oh god her laugh was amazing, I could listen to it forever and never get sick of it. She was intelligent, kind, happy, energetic and bubbly. Her sense of humour was amazing and didn't mind laughing at herself. Her smile would warm my heart and man was she an awesome kisser. Great hugs as well. Not superficial and was always herself."

The room was silent as everyone processed this information. Max erupted into laughter after a minute making everyone jump surprised and Iggy glared continuing cooking.

"Do you realise you just described a girl version of Fang basically?" Max only paused to say this before continuing laughing. This time she received a glare from Fang and Iggy.

"She's not emo." Iggy retorted smugly.

"Hey!" Fang called angrily.

"Uh oh!" Angel gasped.

"What?" Gazzy asked her.

"There's an envelope with Ally's writing on it." She whispered.

Max grabbed it off the table only just noticing it and took out the letter inside reading it out loud.

"_To the Flock,_

_By now you would have noticed Jake and I are gone. We haven't been kidnapped so stop worrying Max! You guys are our family and we wish we could have said goodbye in person but if we had tried we would not have succeeded._

_It is of the ut most importance that you do not tell __anyone__ and we mean __anyone__ about us or that you have seen us. If you do, not just us but all of you will be in danger. When we come back, and we will, everything will be over and we will all be safe again. Even if you trust someone, don not tell them or you will be sentencing them to danger, maybe even death._

_Do not be scared, you will all be find as long as you never mention us. Even our names are too much information._

_Our reason for leaving is simple, unfinished business._

_All our love,_

_Ally and Jake_

_Xoxox"_

Stunned silence filled the room when Max finished reading. Angel's eyes got tears in them which she wiped away quickly.

"Pack up everyone; we're going to Mum's place."

**THE END, oh I'm mean aren't I? Review!**

**There will be a threequel for this story! Yay, it's a bit different then you would expect though. It will still be an Ally POV story but it's when they are older, 24 to be precise. It's going to be good. It will be up within the next week. It is kind of like a crossover though. Dramaqueen-144 and I are crossing over our MR stories to make a threequel, mine will be in Ally POV and hers in Violet's POV so that's why I recommend reading her story so you know who Violet is. I will post an AN after this chapter when the story is up. It will be called: Miracle In The Making. Review!**


	14. The Crossover! Important, Please read!

**Hey guys,**

**The threequel is posted. It's called Miracle In The Making. Enjoy! But before I go I want to say thanks to some people!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed every chapter, you guys rock my rainbow toe socks:**

***dramaqueen-144**

***mayball31695**

**A special thank you to who has reviewed all but my first two chapters and always makes me laugh. =]**

**And finally a huge thanks to all that have reviewed:**

***Natvv**

***Fencergirl1309**

***Faxnesslover9644**

***-Nudgey-**

***Bloom1569**

***jenny de book worm**

***and to those who have reviewed but not put a name.**

**I hope you liked the story and will enjoy the crossover!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxx**


End file.
